His Hair isn't Greasy It's Soft!
by Marauders-MoonyPadfootProngsy
Summary: The Marauders pick on Sev, but over does it by mistake. Sev not able to handle it anymore was about to commit suicide. James found out and tries to be Sev's friend, but lands up hurting him. James tries his best to help him hoping Sev won't die. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic, obviously, and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the shortness, but yeah if you like this then I'll make then longer. This is going to be Severus/James story so if you don't like this couple then please leave and don't read on, but for all of you fanatics please read on ^_^.

Disclaimer is at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical warm summer day at the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A certain four teenage boys were relaxing under a tree next to the lake. James Potter, a 15 year old Quidditch player, lied across a tree branch holding a golden snitch releasing it then catching it before it goes too far. Lupin was sitting on the tree trunk studying for his O., Sirius had his back hunched watching the lake being steady, and Wormtail watched awe-struck on how James was catching the snitch. A light breeze flowed through the Marauder's hair as Sirius looked up at James.

"Prongsy, let's go do something fun, watching the lake stay still is boring," pouted Sirius in his gorgeous features the sun breaking through the trees making one of the sun rays hitting Sirius's well complexion.

James sat up and caught the snitch, holding onto to it firmly, his hair was all over the place and his glasses askew, "Well, what should we do?" he asked, yawning and fixing his glasses, if it wasn't for Sirius speaking up he could have sworn he would be taking a nap any time soon.

Lupin looked up at the both of them breaking his contact away from the book wondering what they would be doing.

"We can mess with Lilly, we haven't messed with her for a while," Peter suggested to his friends.

James face lit up with excitement as his brown eyes sparkling brightly, "That's a great idea!" James jumped down from the tree landing firmly onto the ground with his coat following behind and smiled. "We shall mess with Lilly Evans!" His hand pointed straight up in the air.

"Ok then," Sirius said skeptically while rising onto his feet, "what is your big plan to mess with her then?" An eyebrow rose on his face.

James's hand slowly fell and his smiling face turned into a frown. Then made a face, "You always have to ruin my happy moment don't you," he complained.

Sirius laughed, "I'm just being realistic."

Lupin couldn't help, but laugh as well, "We'll think of something, let's go back to the castle before were missed too much."

The four of them walked back to the castle and watched the students pass by. Sirius's face glowed with happiness when a certain greasy black haired boy passed by. Severus didn't descry the others as he held his books close to his chest and watched the ground with a saddened look on his face.

"Hey James, look who's coming," Sirius gave a smirk.

"Snivellus," James grinned.

Lupin sighed knowing what there about to do, mess with Snape. Secretly, Lupin felt really bad and had pity over Severus. He never told his friends though, not wanting to be the odd one. He then came back down to Earth when he noticed James and Sirius walking towards Severus.

Severus, minding his own business just trying to go down to the dungeons felt a smack on his books and they all fell down in front of him. He looked up and pointed his wand automatically to his lethal enemies.

"What do you want Potter!" He snapped, shaking a bit wondering what James would actually do to him.

James made an obviously fail of a sad frown and responded to Severus, "Aw, we come back to Hogwarts yesterday and you are mean to us!" He made his voice sound innocent and sad. Sirius was snickering.

"Knowing you Potter, you would do the same," Severus sneered.

"Better put away your wand, or do you want a Professor walking by noticing you pointing your wand at two defenseless boys," James played the innocent child act.

"Don't play Potter, once I put away my wand you'll bring out yours and do something foolish!" Severus growled defending himself.

"Well I tried being nice, but I guess not, Sirius?" James looked at his friend. Sirius then took out his own wand and with a blink of an eye cast a spell none other then Expelliarmus.

Severus's wand flew out of his hands and Sirius twirled his between his thin fingers. James took out his own, about to make a spell until Evans came in between them.

"Leave him alone! Really James we barely came back from Hogwarts and you start trouble!" She hissed at James, obviously annoyed with him messing with her friend.

James pouted and crossed his arms across his chest and let out a sigh, Sirius laughing at his friend. Severus on the other hand quickly grabbed his wand and shoved it back in his robes, then picked up his books and cantered off. While passing by he whispered in Lilly's ear, "Thanks," and left to go to the Slytherin common rooms. Lilly smiled watching Severus walk off to the dungeons then looked sharply back at James.

"You are obnoxious, cruel, inconsiderate child!" Lilly snapped then walked off, her anger fuming. James, still having his pouty moment, was being watched by the other students. Sirius was still howling with laughter by James's face.

Lupin was grinning, he knew this would happen. Wormtail, on the other hand, just stood there thinking it wasn't cool that Lilly had to spoil the fun of messing with Severus.

"She really gets on my nerves when she spoils our fun… But she is so beautiful," James had a dreamy look on his face and it really did seem like hearts were coming out of his eyes as he leaned on Sirius.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sirius laughed pushing his friend off of him. Wormtail sighed, "To bad Lilly had to be in the way."

"Meh, it's alright, there's always a tomorrow!" Sirius grinned.

James stood up on his own and ruffled up the back of his hair and couldn't agree more.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own any of theses characters there J.K Rowling yada yada yada, seriously why must we do disclaimers on when its obvious that these don't belong to us?

Anyways! This is my 1st attempt at making a fanfiction of the marauders! I hope you enjoy it and sorry if there were any mistakes I had reread it but there might still be some mistakes. Anyways besides that point I really hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I don't want it overly long. If any of you have any funny ideas or anything that you would like to be put on here I would be much appreciative and thank you by name for helping me!

Thanks so much! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The four best friends sat in their dormitory as they analyzed the half moon above their windows. James yawned loudly, "Almost full moon, better ask Slughorn to make wolfsbane for you Luppy."

Remus's face crinkled at the word Wolfsbane, "That stuff taste like swamp! But at least it doesn't hurt when I turn to a werewolf." Remus had to agree on that, all things that taste so gross works the best. James began closing his eyes until he was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Get it off!" James's voice was muffled under the pillow as he shoved it off himself since no one did it for him. Sirius laughed, "Tired Prongs?" his words slithered into James's ear. James rolled to his side so his back faced towards the 3.

Wormtail was reviewing his notes from last year so he could be prepared this year, so he kind of blocked himself off until Sirius, of course, had to break his concentration by hitting him with a pillow. Peter jumped by the fast object hitting him and did a small squeak.

"Sirius! Really!" Peter said grabbing a hold of his book again.

Sirius grinned like a child on Christmas morning. He just had to bother Peter since it was the perfect opportunity.

"Anyways, we better get some rest, tomorrow is waking up early for classes," Remus reminded his friends.

Sirius slumped down crossing his arms, "Professor McGonagall is going to be on my case again this year just like last…"

"Well if you don't sleep in her class then she wouldn't," Peter laughed.

They all decided to get some rest and Remus blew out the light that was burning on the candle stick. Next morning Sirius was awoken by being jumped around in his bed.

"AH!" He opened his eyes to see James jumping on his bed.

"WAKE UP SIRIUS!" James laughed. The 3 boys were already dressed and ready to go down to the Great Hall.

Sirius moaned and hid himself under the covers. James stopped bouncing on his bed and sat down at the edge of the 4 poster bed.

"Come on Padfoot!" James shaking his friend. Sirius moaned once again, he swung his wand and with a much muffled voice said.

"Accio clothes," He said. His clothes flew towards him and he sat up, rubbed his eyes and dressed. They all walked down to the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. The four of them joked around laughing while trying to attempt eating, though they were having too much fun to eat and only took a few bites.

"Ok then, we have all classes but 3rd and 5th," Remus reminded them.

But Sirius and James wasn't paying attention to their friend and watched Severus sitting down in the Slytherin table.

"There's that greasy haired Slytherin git again," Sirius mocked.

"Don't start trouble in front of the professors!" Remus warned as McGonagall passed by them. Really Remus should be stopping his friends from starting trouble since he is a prefect, but of course them being his friends how could he get them in trouble?

It was finally the last of classes, Potions. Professor Slughorn strode across the classroom and wrote ingredients on the chalk board.

"Today you are going to partner up and make a potion together," Slughorn started, "Grab whatever you need from the pantry and you may begin…now."

Students scattered asking each other to be their partner. James was going to ask Sirius to be his partner, but Peter beat him to it and Lilly asked Remus so she can get help from him.

"Hey that's no fair!" James pouted.

"Sorry James," he then laughed after scanning the room for a partner for James.

"What!" James asked.

"The only person left is Snivellus!"

James really became angry by then, his friend laughing that he has to be with that greasy haired git.

"Hurry now James, hmm Severus could be your partner," Slughorn smiled.

Severus scowled on Slughorn's suggestion. If it wasn't for Narcissa, Lucius would have been Severus's partner.

James sighed and scooted slowly towards Severus making faces. Sirius would look back at him, each time trying to hold back laughter from James's face.

Severus went to get the ingredients and laid them out in front of the both of them. "Since it's obvious that you'll make us fail, I'll just brew it and you do the cutting." Severus harshly disapproved of this, but it was the only thing James can do without messing up. Severus pouring some liquid into the potion while James cutting.

After 20 minutes of brewing time has stopped and had to turn in the potion. Severus grabbed the vial dipping it into the potion making sure James won't touch it just incase he spill it or something stupid.

After class the four of them walked into the Great Hall, James pissed off.

"Aw did Jamesy have fun with Snivellus?" Sirius teased, but regretted it by getting punched in the arm really hard by James.

"Shut up! It's your fault," James crossed his arm.

The 3 of them laughed at him for being partnered up with Severus. They stood outside the entrance courtyard, in a circle, thinking about what they should do next.

"I'm still up for messing with Lilly," Peter suggested.

"Yeah, let's get her for ruining our fun with Snivellus!" Sirius grinned looking at his still mad friend.

He huffed and then calmed down a bit, "Sure, what are we supposed to do push her in the lake?"

Sirius grinned and really it seemed like a light bulb lit above his head, "That's EXACTLY what we're going to do!"

The next morning arrived and the 4 boys did what they usually did, get dressed eat while having a good time then headed for class. But this time was different, instead of going to class they decided to pull the prank on Lilly. Remus was reading alone in the empty hall, not one of his friends in sight. From the corner of his eye he spotted Lilly walking down the hall. Once she was close enough he looked up from his book and smiled, "Hi Lilly, how are you?"

Lilly stopped in her tracks and smiled back, "Hey Remus, I'm fine, just going to the library."

Remus walked towards her, "Well instead of going to the library you should go see the Great Lake, I hear the murpeople are really popping around these days."

"The murpeople? I haven't seen one!" She sounded excited.

The both of them walked towards the lake on top of a small hill. James, Sirius and Wormtail were in place while their eyes followed Remus and Lilly.

Sirius grinned, messing with Lilly was fun to him, always thinking her as a little sister. While James hated when anyone started flirting with Lilly, his way of showing his love towards Lilly was pulling pranks on her.

"Ready Sirius?" James whispered.

Sirius grinned and nodded. They flicked their wands so Lilly's shoelaces tied up to each other and she would fall into the water.

Lilly was talking to Remus while their way up to the lake. Just one more step and she'll be seeing the vast set of water, but instead of looking at it from above like she planned she saw it crashing into her when she tripped over her shoelaces and hit the water.

Sirius and Wormtail howled with laughter, James hoping Lilly wouldn't be furious at him laughed also. But normally she was always angry at him. James undid her laces and saw her head pop up.

"HEY LOOK IT'S A MURMAID!" Sirius laughed.

Lilly growled as she got out of the lake, "YOU 4 ARE SO IMAMTURE! DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" She yelled. She was soaked, her clothes dripped.

"I HATE YOU!" She growled and walked off, leaving a trail of water behind.

The 4 boys laughed all the way up to Transfiguration, Remus, wasn't really laughing as much as the other boys.

"What are you 4 up to THIS time?" Professor McGonagall asked as they entered their class.

"Oh nothing, we were just sharing a really good joke," Remus smiled innocently covering up they have done.

They sat down in their seats whispering each to each other and not able to hold their laughter. Even during class, Professor McGonagall had to give Sirius and James detention for there lack of silence.

Wormtail and Remus sat in the Common Room alone as Sirius and James were in detention. They sat where they usually sat, in front of the fire place.

They weren't really talking, but small talk about their O.. Once Sirius and James came back in the common room half the students were up in bed.

"So did yah miss me?" James grinned sitting down.

"No not really," Remus grinned as he didn't remove his eyes from the book he was reading.

James ruffled his hair, "Thanks a lot," he laughed.

"How was detention?" Peter asked.

"Boring," Sirius and James spoke at once. James then told him what happened, "Just lines, as usual." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Any plans to do during Saturday besides going to Hogsmead?" Sirius asked already talking about the weekend even though it was Monday.

"We can corner Snivellus and make a fool out of him," Peter suggested.

"Not bad, but it would be better if we force him down and give him a make over," Sirius laughed.

"He desperately needs one!" James laughed with Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed while you two plan for the night."

Peter agreed to go with him, since it was getting late and the both of them usually goes to bed early. James and Sirius stayed up late though thinking about how Snape would be if they did give him a make over and forcing him into a pink dress or something.

"Fine then, when he go to Hogsmead we'll buy one and force Snivellus into one and publicly humiliate him!" Sirius agreed to James's plan and they went off to bed excited for the Saturday to arrive.

* * *

Yes this was rather quick to post up, but next one won't be so fast. I have my plot already of what's going to happen and I'm building up to it. So anyways, I have had a question on what year they were in and they are in their O. year, their 5th year. So yeah lol. I hope you enjoy it, but these chapters are just fillers, trust me I have my plot being built right now can't rush into things xD so yyyeeaaaahhhh. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said the more reviews the faster I update lol, no lie, if I see people not reviewing or adding the story I get the feeling people don't like it so I don't see whats the point of updating or writing when I could be doing other things so yeah. Show this to your friends! lol, I might still post updates even if you guys don't review xD but reviews would be nice pwease! Oh yeah, I still take ideas from people if they have one! So if you have an idea or something give it to me and I'll write it up and put 'Thanks to (username here) for giving me this idea! I dedicate this chapter to her/him' or something like that ANYWAYS this is a rather long note so Imma stop so yeah HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW! 3

RAWR RAWR RAWR! - Random.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The weekend came by with a drag, Sirius and James thought it would come by quickly but since they have wanted the weekend to come it just dragged slowly with piles of homework.

"Wow this week sure went by fast," Peter smiled as he breathed in the warm summer air as they walked to Hogsmead.

"You called that fast!" James looked at him as if he was insane.

Remus gave a small chuckle as they entered inside the three broomsticks. Cool fresh air greeted them as they went inside. They sat down at the tables as they waited for the waitress to come by and take their order of drinks.

"Alright so I located some clothing stores here on our map," James said as he took out the piece of blanket parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he chanted to the paper and it showed Hogwarts in addition to Hogsmead.

"What shall I get you boys?" asked the lady as she walked by their table.

"Four butterbeers," Remus asked.

She wrote it down then walked away into the kitchen. "Alright, see this one?" James continued as he pointed his finger to a local clothing store, "This is the one were I believe is the place to get dresses. We need a girl…" All three of them looked at Sirius and Sirius eyes widened.

"WHAT! Why me!" He asked.

"You're the one that has the nice complexion and smooth girly skin!" Peter grinned.

"Why can't we all go in and get it!" Sirius protested.

"Because it would be awkward getting dresses when we're boys," Remus told him.

"Well…well we don't have any girl clothes!" Sirius crossed his arms and smiled and had a face saying 'haha I got you trapped.'

His smiling face turned to a frown when James brought out a vial of potion and some hairs with a mini skirt.

"You got to be kidding me?" Sirius looked aggravated, "How did you make this?"

"Remus here made it while you didn't know about it," Peter said.

Sirius growled as he hid under the table, dropped in a few hairs into the polyjuice potion and drank up. Jame, Peter, and Remus could hear gagging noises underneath the table and a girl with long black hair stood up.

"Really, did you pick out Alice's hairs?" Sirius asked unbelievably.

"She was the only 5th year who wasn't going to Hogsmead and who was around me at the time," Peter confessed.

Sirius stood up grabbed the mini skirt harshly and walked inside the girl's bathroom to change. He threw his pants into James's laughing face and walked outside the warm weather. He then strode across Hogsmead and found the girl's clothing store.

Back at the Three Broomsticks James, Peter, and Remus watched on the map where Sirius was going. His name with some footsteps walked inside the girl's clothing store as they howled with laughter.

_James is SO dead by the time I'm back in my normal state! _Sirius growled under his breath as he looked through the racks of dresses. 30 minutes later he found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha!" He smiled as he picked up a frilly short pink dress that came with pink slippers and he purchased them. He walked back to the three broomsticks and slammed down the items, "There happy!" He growled.

The three of them continued laughing as they picked up the dress and walked back to the castle rather quickly.

"I'm changing back to normal," Sirius whispered as saw his skin bubbling back to normal. People around them looked awkward at Sirius who was Alice at this moment. James grabbed Sirius and sharply turned the corner to an empty hall and Sirius turned to normal. He slipped off the skirt and put his pants back on.

"I hate you guys," Sirius said.

"Alright let's see where Snivellus is," James looked at the Marauder's map and saw Severus in the potion classroom.

"Ok we need to get him out of there and somewhere were we can stuff him inside this dress and through him out in public," Sirius thought for a moment.

"We can get someone to get him," He grinned. A Ravenclaw walked by them and Sirius wrapped his arm around her.

"Hello Victoria," He grinned at her.

"Ugh, what do you want Sirius! I told you before I don't want to go out with you!" She snapped as she removed a few strands of hair away from her smooth beautiful face.

"No this has nothing to do with it, you see Snivellus is in the potions classroom and I want you to bring him here," Sirius asked.

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because we want to give him an apology," Sirius explained.

"Likely story, you just want me to get him so you can tease him again, am I right?"

Sirius sighed, she caught him in his own lie, "Alright fine I lied, but no seriously we need to talk to him nothing to do with teasing him," Sirius made himself sound sincere and apologetic, but deep down there was another white lie forming in voice.

The Ravenclaw sighed, "Fine I'll get him."

"Oh and DON'T tell him we were asking for him or else he won't come!" Sirius added.

She walked away from the four boys. They all watched Victoria step inside the potions classroom and stand next to Severus. They had been standing there for quite some time and finally they watched Severus walk out of the classroom and began walking towards them.

"Mischief managed," Remus tapped the parchment and hid it in his robes.

They say Severus turn the corner and looked at them in shock.

"GET HIM!"

They tackled Severus to the ground and he struggled a lot.

"Let go of me!" He snapped.

Peter took out a cupcake that had a drop of sleeping potion in it so he can be knocked out for at least 10 minutes, 20 minutes tops. The boys snickered as they shoved him inside the pink dress and slipped on the slippers.

After at least 15 minutes Severus began receiving consciousness, he saw a mirror in front of him and he felt his legs and arms bound to a chair with some rope. The sight of himself made him shock and he looked around as he began struggling. He saw the frilly pink dress on his with some make up on him.

The Marauders cracked up laughing, "MAN WAIT TILL THE PUBLIC SEES YOU!" James cracked up.

"I should have known it was you all along Potter!" Severus snapped.

Peter and Sirius untied Severus, but had a good grip on him so he wouldn't be able to escape. "Let go of me!" Severus struggled in their grip, but they were to strong.

Sirius and Peter then threw him out of the empty classroom they were in and all everyone around him cracked up laughing.

Severus eyes widened, he flushed and was about to run but Sirius grabbed a hold of him and James took a picture.

They all laughed and Severus finally was able to escape and ran as quickly as possible to the laundry room to grab his spare clothes. He walked out of the laundry room and burned the dress and slippers and wiped the make-up off his face.

The kids were still laughing and teasing Severus. He sighed and walked the halls of misery looking down at the floor and ignoring the laughing crowd.

"JAMES POTTER!" Severus snapped up his head when he heard a familiar voice. Lilly stomped her way in front of James.

"Hey Lilly!" James grinned.

"What is the meaning of this!" She snapped showing him the picture of Severus in the pink dress.

James grinned, "Oh just for fun you know?"

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Lilly snapped.

"Ah come on, we're only having fun!" James pouted.

Lilly stormed off away from James.

For the next set of hours there were pictures everywhere in students hands of Severus, he hid his face from them, but the laughter still continued. This was by far the worse thing they could have done to him.

Night time arrived and the Marauders were hanging out by the unlit fireplace only two of them sat though while Peter was asleep and Sirius in his somewhat quiet dorm, since Peter was snoring, working on homework surprisingly. He had to do it or else he would have another detention with Professor McGonagall.

"I think you went a little far on taking a picture of him today, James," Remus said out of the blue.

James looked up at him, "For once I agree… the guilt is eating me alive…" James sighed, "Can I see the map?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked while handing the map to James.

"I think I take all the photos back," James said as he stood up, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he tapped the parchment and it revealed the school. While walking down the corridors he watched the map for any professors. He then found Severus in the 7th floor.

"What are you doing there past curfew?" James whispered to himself.

Severus was in the 7th floor classroom that was abandon, it was his spot to brew potions and just get away from everyone. He was so angry at James and humiliated he couldn't take the pain any longer. He was beat by other students and laughed at as well, and he couldn't take it any longer. He looked down from the window and opened it up as he sighed. This was practically the only way to escape the misery. He swung one of his legs over the window while trembling. He didn't want to die; he even felt his eyes swelling up with tears. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes until he heard the door open. He snapped his head towards the entrance to see James's wide eyes looking at him about to jump off the 7th floor. Severus's eyes went wide as well, when he was caught by none other his enemy who made him push him this far to actually commit suicide.

* * *

ALRIGHTY! Here it is! I just left you hanging right there, yes I am so evil I am going to make you anxiously wait for the next part yeah I hate cliffhangers also so I decided to give you all one hehehee. So the main part is partially here and you will figure it out why the title is named how it is in the next chapter. Sorry about the grammar mistakes and everything I didn't feel like rereading and editing, yes I am lazy, but here yah go! I still accept ideas from people and I do take requests, but don't garrantee for it to sound how you wanted it to be because I can't read your mind so you have to be VERY descriptive about your request. I do write yaoi no worries but only whats up on my profile, if its not up I most likely won't do it.

Thank you for all of those who subscribed and reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus's eyes were wide open and fear ran through his body as he saw his enemy right there at the door. His blood turned cold and it felt like to him he was paralyzed and he thought that James would come and push him off the window since he's like that.

James on the other hand was shocked as well, he didn't know what to do and he couldn't believe Severus was going to jump off the 7th floor window.

"W-wait! Don't jump off just…yet…" James said trying to encourage him to come back in.

Severus didn't move and still cold blood ran through him. "Get out!" Severus snapped once he had the ability to speak again.

"Why are you doing this?" James asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Severus growled at James, he hated him with a passion and I don't think anyone knows how much pain and furry Severus has on James.

James didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, he could feel the angry vibe lingering around the room from Severus. He thought making one move, one muscle twitching would make Severus jump; he had to actually think about his words this time, for the first time actually.

"Can you just get away from the window so I can talk to you?" James asked precariously, he was nervous and really didn't want Severus dying because the blame would go straight forward to James.

"Why should I? So you can humiliate me again! I think not!" Severus continuously snapped as he held tight onto the window.

James sighed, "At least get down from the window so you won't slip and I get blamed."

Severus gave a distraught face, "Oh this is ALL about you, trying to make me feel better so then you look like the hero, as always, and I think not Potter."

James had to admit Severus was right; so many times James would do something to make himself look good, like the time when James saved Severus from the werewolf Remus when Severus was going to go to the shrieking shack.

Severus cautiously put a foot down on the empty classroom floor and swung his leg over so both his feet were firmly on the ground.

"Much better," James smiled, but Severus still looked angry.

"I want to say I'm sorry about earlier…I'll get all the pictures back…" James said half hearted.

Severus narrowed his eyes and walked to his cauldron to stir his potion, "You already showed it to the public taking it from them won't make a difference."

James was now angry; he was trying to apologies to Severus, but Severus just threw it back in his face. James took a deep breath and tried to be calm, which was NOT part of his character traits. He took a few steps forward.

"Look…" James was close to Severus now.

Severus, from habit, reacted and span around facing Potter and searched for his wand, but unfortunately he left it back in his dorm.

"Stay away from me Potter!" Severus sneered.

"I'm trying to apologies!" James said taking another step forward.

Severus took a step back but slipped on some liquid that was on the ground and fell backward banging his head onto the steaming hot cauldron. It was about to fall on him and the potion was going to spill all over Severus.

James was shocked, why wasn't Severus moving? James then noticed Severus was unconscious on the ground. James dragged him away from the falling cauldron and only a bit of potion landed on Severus's skin which began to burn him. It also landed on James's back hand and it was very hot on his skin.

"ACK!" James clamped his hand on his burning one and looked around the room, but nothing was there for him to dip his burnt hand.

James looked at Severus, a huge gash was on his forehead and blood began dripping down from it, "Crap," James growled. He lifted Severus up, "I hate you." He then dragged him to the hospital wing.

"MADAME POMFREY!" James yelled out for the nurse.

When Madame Pomfrey came out with her night clothes she looked shock and ran quickly to James. She took Severus and lied him down on the cot.

"What happened!" She asked in a rush voice.

"He slipped and banged his head on a cauldron, his skin also got burned some," James explained. Madame Pomfrey looked down at James's hand.

"You have been burned as well," She quickly walked to a cabinet and took out some cream and smothered it all over James's hand. Instantly James felt the cool cream calm his skin and it felt nice.

"Madame Pomfrey, can you not tell anyone about this? I mean the students, I don't want them putting me at fault for hurting Severus when I really didn't," James explained.

The nurse gave some thought then agreed, "Oh alright, but you have to come in here everyday to check up on him, understood?"

James smiled and nodded.

"Now go off to bed."

James walked off to his dormitory and went to sleep with the rest of the sleeping Marauders. The next morning came and everyone was at the Great Hall, but one person, James.

"Where's James? He wasn't in bed and now he's not in the Great Hall?" Sirius asked Remus while taking a huge bite of his toast.

"I'm not sure, he probably got caught yesterday wondering around the halls," Remus shrugged.

"What was he doing?" Sirius asked.

"Um…Trying to find his special quill," Remus lied.

"Special quill? I never knew he had one," Sirius shrugged and went back to eating.

Remus gave out a sigh of relief and went back to eating. He couldn't tell Sirius James was going to take back all the pictures or else Sirius would think James is getting a conscience and Sirius always thought he never had one.

James was in the infirmary watching the sleeping/unconscious Severus Snape. He sighed, "Madame Pomfrey? Do you know how long he will stay asleep?" he asked.

Madame Pomfrey was in the middle of rewrapping the huge gash that was left behind from the cauldron. "Well who knows, this is a pretty deep wound." She explained. She then left to her office leaving James and Severus alone.

A week has passed and each day James would visit Severus more and more often, he now used his Breakfast, passing time, lunch, dinner, and any spare time he had and spent it with Severus waiting for him to wake. But his eyes were still closed.

The other 3 Marauders were really worried for James since they only see him in class. When it was their final period the three of them finally had the guts to ask James what he's up to.

"James come on tell us what's going on!" Sirius asked a bit demanding.

"It's nothing really!" James said.

"Were worried about you, you can tell us what your doing we won't be mad!" Sirius urged him more.

"Ok fine, I'm making a really nice project thing for Lilly to contribute my deep passionate love for her on Valentines Day next year," James said lying pretty well but Sirius didn't buy it.

"Come on, just tell me!" Sirius asked.

"Fine, I was out one night and scared Snivellus and he got hurt so I just gave him to Madame Pomfrey and she told me I had to look after him since it was all my fault," James said half lying half telling the truth.

Sirius crossed his arms, "You're lying," he said, he sounded like he wanted to believe James, but he thought James would never do such a thing.

James sighed, "Follow me…"

They walked into the infirmary to see Severus still unconscious.

Sirius eyes widened, "Whoa you weren't lying! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you would hate me…I don't know…" James shrugged.

Sirius then gave a roar of laughter, "I would hate you! Prongsy I could NEVER hate you!" He gave another laugh and grabbed his friend into a friendly hug.

"Sirius! Is the hug necessary!" James's voice sounded muffled.

"Yes," Sirius grinned then let go of him, "Alright, I have detention I have to serve, so I'll see you later, James and remember you can tell me anything, later." Sirius walked out and James waved bye.

He sat down next to the cot where Severus sat and sighed, "When will you wake up?" he asked him though Severus couldn't talk back. James noticed Severus bandages needed to be changed. He went to the nurses office, but Madame Pomfrey wasn't there and noticed a note.

_James, I had to step out for a few hours, can you change Severus's bandages?_

_Madame Pomfrey_

James sighed, "Aww I agreed to look after him but not change his bloody bandages!" James complained to himself. He grabbed the fresh bandages from the cabinet and walked to Severus. He unwrapped the old bandages and from the looks of it Severus's head was healing a lot. He then wrapped fresh ones around Severus's head. But something shocked James's the most. All these years James called Severus a greasy haired got thinking Severus had greasy hair, but come to find out its really soft and silky, as if he DID wash his hair everyday like a normal person.

"WHOA!" James said

Severus shockingly opened his eyes, "Came to touch my hair have you Potter?" He asked in a weak voice.

James set Severus's head down back on the pillow, "No! Why would I want to touch your hair! I mean…it's so soft and…" James didn't proceed with his sentence any further.

"I was actually asleep when that friend of yours came in" Severus gave out somewhat of a rude tone as he sat himself up on the cot.

James crossed his arms, "It's all your fault I had to spend the WHOLE week looking after you because you decided to slip and bang your head!"

"I was gone for a whole week?" Severus asked as he put a hand on his forehead where the wound was. He winced from the pain.

"You're not supposed to touch it genius," James said sarcastically at the genius part.

Severus narrowed his eyes at James.

"You should consider yourself lucky I could have left you there in the 7th floor and left you to die, but no I carried you ALL the way down here," James said.

"Thank you then," Severus said in a calm and sincere voice.

"So you should thank me for help- wait what?" James stopped himself, was his ears deceiving him?

"I said, thank you." Severus repeated himself.

James looked shocked, "Um your welcome… I'm sorry for posting all those pictures up… I took them back from everyone…" James said feeling awkward around the Slytherin.

Severus turned his head to the window, "I forgive you…" Severus sighed.

Weeks later Severus was back on his feet and everything was back to normal, James continued teasing Severus and Severus always getting mad, to the public they seemed like they despised each other, but at night when everyone is snuggled away in bed Severus and James go out in the halls underneath the invisibility cloak and cause mayhem for those who are out in bed and to the prefects.

* * *

D: OH NO IT ENDED! But it became a happy ending YAY! Severus and James are now friends YAY! And I'm sorry if you came to read this for any yaoi, but no there isn't any yaoi I'm sorry! Anyways, here it is the last and final chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I take requests since I am horrible at thinking of ideas. I'm actually shocked I pulled this one off o.o My other ones are not even finished! xD lol but anyways here you are REVIEW PLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEE! Oh sorry for the grammar mistakes i skimmed through it editing a bit of stuff but im rather busy and my mom is such a nag for me to do everything -_- anyways please review! BYE!


End file.
